


Derek and Stile's Odd Seating Arrangment

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek's Loft, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, loving Derek, unintentional relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek's weird closeness and involuntary coupleiness. Cute, fluffy, cavity inducing sweetness, STEREK.





	Derek and Stile's Odd Seating Arrangment

Stiels, Scott, and Allison were at Derek's loft afted a pack meeting and it was ten at night You can't blame Stiles for being tired.   
They were talking and Stiles was next to Derel on his new sofa, and the air was warm and his eyes were heavy and Derek looked so comfy...  
Derek wasn't surprised. Neither was Alliso .That isn't to say Scott wasn't.   
Stiles fell into Derek's lap, his head cradled into the older man's stomach and nuzzled closer. Derek briefly smiled down at the teen and slowly ran his hands through the boy's now longer hair. He gently tugged on the dark brown, clean, shiny hair, rubbing at Stiles' scalp and enjoying the soft purr the boy let out.   
He returned his attention to his other guests, leaving the boy in his lap and his hand in Stiles' hair.  
As Scott looled between the two men Derek smiled as Stiles snuggled closer to him. He grabbed the blanket Lydia insisted he have and draped it over Stiles' shoulders and loosely tucked him in.   
"How's school been? Lacrosse picking up?" Derek asked and it was so gentle that Scott was shocked.   
Allison wasn't. She'd seen this coming a mile away. Stiles always smelled like Derek and vice versa. Derek was sweet, soft, kind with Stiles. That isn't to say that they didn't fight or banter, but he didn't snap at Stiles like he did before, and he seemed to calm down when he hung around the teen.  
"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Stiles is on bench again. Didn't buff up like me," Scott tried. Really, he did, but he kind of made things worse.  
Derek knew Stiles had far roo much talent to be wasted warming the bench. He'd gone to Stiles' game once and sat behind him on the seat, his head resting adorably on the lacrosse player's shoulder. When it was break Stiles got on the field and practiced with Scot. He was good. And he stayed on the bench all game, explaining the game to Derek even thougg he'd been a star lacrosse player. He didn't remind Stiles of the fact though.  
And so, Derek growled lightly, running a hand up Stiles' long arm.   
"Pathetic. Your coach, he's pathetic. Wouldn't see talent if it bit him in the a-,"   
He was stopped by Stiles. "Don't cuss. This is a peacef place," He muttered, turning so he faced Scott and Allison, his eyes still closed.   
"Whatever," Derek grunted, not smiling bur no bit behind the words like there would have been if he said it to anyone else.   
Stiles hummed, pleased.   
"Yeah...well um..yeah," Scott said, awkwardly and Derek nearly grinned at Stiles' cut little snort.  
"Real articulate Scottie, really, good job," He snarked, slighlty opening his eyes to look to him before closing them again and snugglimg into Derek.  
He tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulder and whined as Derek shifted. "Stop wiggling."  
Much to Scott's surprise the older Alpha did as told and stilled, his hand still tangled in his commander's hair.  
"Well uh...I'm just going to go," Scott offered before dragging Allison out of the loft. Quietly he interrogated her. "When did that happen? What even was that?"  
"They've been unconsiouly datimg for three months honey." She softly kissed him on the lips and dragged him away.

Inside Derek had picked Stiles up and carried him to his room. "Let's get you changed," Derek grunted, tossing basketball shorts and a shirt thay was way too small on him.  
When Stiles was dessssd Derek nearly laughed. The shorts reached his calves and the shirt...oh god, Stiles was practially swimming in it. He was so goddamn adorable...  
He coudln't handle it. He shuffled the boy under the covers wrapping the fluffy covers around them and spoonong Stiles to him, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in the delicious scent, nosing against the soft, pale, spotted skin on Stiles neck. He lightly kissed beneath the boys ear and smiled contentedly and kept his face pressed into Stiles' neck and his bose buried in the excess fabric of his shirt.   
"Goodnight Stiles" He breathed out.  
"Mmh, night Sourwolf," Stiles puffed out, his little eyes blinking and his hair rickling Derek's nose.   
Both of them slept better than they ever had before.


End file.
